


叶问舟X你 R18 旧年花 【又名调戏师兄的10种方法

by Aegean384



Category: Nishuihan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegean384/pseuds/Aegean384





	叶问舟X你 R18 旧年花 【又名调戏师兄的10种方法

本篇是师妹蛊毒解了，已经和师兄订婚的设定。  
一个甜中带皮的车  
——————————————————  
-多情唯此夜，说与旧年花。

 

和师兄回到三清山的时候，已经是初春了。  
桃花花期将至，师父说，就在三清山今年第一支桃花开放的时候两人成亲。

叶构今日路过桃花林，果然又见小师姐正愤愤盯着那棵已经露出花骨朵的桃树，不禁偷笑出声。  
“小师姐，你就这么着急嫁给师兄吗？女孩子应该矜持一点啊。”  
你朝他吐了吐舌头。矜持？我要是矜持，还能拐走你能文能武能烧菜的帅师兄吗？都是师父，说什么花开，原本以为就几日时间，谁知一波倒春寒，这一树的花骨朵竟哪个也不开。  
“你看师兄，他就不着急。”叶构又补了一句才悠悠离开。  
想到这里你又是一阵闷气。不知谁提了一句，为图个吉利，新人成亲前通常都是不见面的，等到洞房花烛才得见。你虽然不信这些，但叶问舟也不知道怎么避着你，这几天当真没见过他一次，差点就以为他下山逃婚了。难道他真的一点也不着急？  
你眼珠一转，白天不知道他去哪，晚上他还能不回房睡觉吗？今晚你就准备当个翻窗越户的采花贼，找叶问舟问个清楚。

是夜。  
叶问舟卧房的窗户轻轻打开，发出微不可闻的声响。  
叶问舟猛地睁眼，握住枕边佩剑。虽然他平素温柔有礼更像个书生，但到底还是常年练武，这点警觉还是有的。  
仔细一听来人的呼吸脚步，他便只剩好笑和无奈，默默把剑放下，反而将被子拉开了一点。  
果然下一秒就钻进一个带着寒气的小脑袋，被他长臂一揽搂在怀里。

你只穿着贴身单衣从自己卧房溜出来，想着离得不远，连鞋子也没穿，到底还是低估了春夜的湿寒，此刻已手脚冰凉，想问的话也问不出了。

叶问舟将你的脚贴在他小腿上，一双手被他拢住搁在胸口。  
“怎么连件外衫也不穿，搞得这样冰凉。”他心疼地嗔怪道。  
“还不是怪你？”你一边哆嗦一边嘟囔。  
他也不细想到底怪他什么，已经习惯地顺着你的话说下去。  
“好，怪我。还冷么？”  
叶问舟的怀抱像一汪温泉，不止温暖，还泡得人麻酥酥的。  
你摇了摇头，倚在他胸前，在他坚实的胸肌上来回摩挲着。  
“你怎么好像一点都不着急？”你突然没头没脑的问了一句，叶问舟却是听懂了，轻笑起来。  
“我都等了你十几年了，还差这几天吗？”  
你不答话，一只手继续在他胸前作乱，猛吃豆腐。  
“你白天都跑哪去了，真的是为了图吉利避着我不见？”  
“倒也没有刻意，只是忙着准备些东西，没顾上找你。”  
叶问舟清了清嗓子，抓住你的手。  
“现在见到了，赶快回房睡吧，不然明天又没精神。”  
“我不，我被窝太冷，要再取会儿暖。”  
说着你双手探进他里衣，在他劲瘦的腰间轻轻抚摸。  
叶问舟身子僵住，像块木板似的动也不动。  
你趁势撒娇：“师兄，几天没见，我可想你了。诗经里说，一日不见，如三秋兮，是不是就是这个意思啊？”  
他被你撩拨的意乱，努力平复着呼吸。  
“师兄，你不想我吗？”  
他的喉结上下滚动了一下。  
“我们两人明明就在一处，只是这几天没打照面而已，哪有那么夸张。乖，听话，回房，嘶——”  
他话还没说完，你的小手顺着他亵裤的边缘摸进去，轻轻圈住已略微抬头的那处，激得叶问舟倒抽了一口冷气。  
“师兄，你，骗，人。”

“别胡闹。。”他的嗓音已不复平日的清润，一丝暗哑带着热气喷在耳边，让人越发脸红心跳。  
“我怎么胡闹了？像大雨天那晚那样胡闹吗？”  
叶问舟被你一提，又想起两人互通心意的那天，全身的血液都好像沸灼起来，身下更是涨大了一圈。  
你满意地看着眼前人睫毛轻颤情难自已的模样。这位师兄平日温文尔雅，飘然出尘好似谪仙，而他如此凡人如此失态的样子，只有你见过，也只有你能看见。  
“师兄，我们就要成亲了。”  
这话似乎是说给他听，又好像是说给自己听。他为你的蛊毒奔走多年，如今终于皆大欢喜。他是君子，发乎情止乎礼，但你明白，他心里亦是欢喜得发狂，更甚于你。  
你只是想看他更热烈的表现出来。

叶问舟终于忍不住，一把抓住你点火的手，翻身把你压在身下。  
“你这磨人的丫头，我真是……”  
话虽这么说，可他嘴角的弧度翘得好看，眼底更是温柔缱绻，万千星辰。  
你不禁支起脖子去够他的唇，叶问舟的唇像甜糕一样香软，来回辗转碾磨。  
半晌他才低声诱哄：“嘴巴张开。”  
你忘情地环住他的脖子，邀请他，迎合他，像是沙漠中干涸许久的人，而他是你唯一的水源。  
叶问舟几下解开你身上衣衫的束缚，胸前敏感的顶端从他指缝中来回滑过，被轻抚撩拨。  
你素来知道叶问舟一双手生的极好看，擅丹青，通音律，还做的一手好菜，却不想这种事上，他的手也这么的……灵活。

他的另一只手探下去，准确的找到了那个能让你瘫软的点。虽然你们只有过那么一次，但你喜欢的事，叶问舟向来比谁都记得清楚。  
你刚要低吟，便被他吻住，悉数吞下了你甜腻的鼻音。

“师兄弟都在隔壁，好生忍住……”  
你被他弄得眼角湿润，越发将他缠紧。  
“师兄……嗯，问舟，可以了，快些……”  
“再等一下，不然你会疼……”  
他额上满满的细汗，却还只想着你会不会疼。他从来都这样傻。

你将他仰面推倒，跨坐在他腰间，但又不知接下去该如何动作。  
叶问舟被你逗笑：“今日不是小懒猫，是小馋猫？”  
说完不等你发作，他又坐起身扶着你的腰，让你缓缓抵着他坐下。  
被他柔情填满，你发出一声满足的轻叹。  
眼前这个男人，是我的。

“难受吗？”  
见你摇头，他才摆腰律动起来。  
叶问舟的腰肌肉匀称，劲瘦有力。像一叶扁舟荡进了大海，你只能被他裹挟，随他起伏。  
他将你脑袋摁在怀里，不让你看他动情时难耐的表情。但光是他在耳边的轻喘，就让你下身无法控制的一阵阵缩紧。

哆哆哆。  
夜里的敲门声格外清脆，惊得你浑身一紧，叶问舟更是被你激得险些缴械。  
“问舟师兄，你睡了吗？”门外是叶构的声音，听起来他也是睡眼惺忪。

叶问舟清了清嗓子，方才答道：“已睡下了，师弟有事吗？”  
“你房间是不是有老鼠啊？从刚才我就一直听见嘎吱嘎吱，好像老鼠在啃木头的声音。”  
你看着叶问舟表情变了又变，尴尬无比，忍不住伏在他肩上偷笑。  
师父最得意的弟子，什么时候出过这种糗？  
你笑得小腹轻颤，他死咬牙关，才没发出什么声音。  
你见他又要说话，忍不住起了玩心，腰肢款摆，轻浅吞吐着他的欲望。  
叶问舟忍不住低哼出声。  
“师兄你怎么了？”  
“没什么……本，本想起来看看，没点灯，磕了一下。”他抓着床单强忍冲动，指骨因为用力而泛白，“你先回去睡罢，明天，明天再说。”  
“好吧……你声音听着也怪怪的，明天最好吃点去风寒的药。”

叶构一走，叶问舟就死死扣住你的腰。  
“生气了？”你用额头蹭他颈窝，撒娇讨好。  
叶问舟又怎么会生你的气呢？  
“你这小坏蛋，又作弄师兄……”他在你耳边呢喃，充满了甜蜜的无奈。  
又一阵颠鸾倒凤，蝶乱花溪。

 

明天该好好买些耗子药了。  
隔壁的叶构用被子蒙住脑袋，愤愤地想。

 

叶问舟送你回房间的时候已过了四更，你累极了，在他怀里睡得安稳。  
迷迷糊糊好像记得他在你额头印下一吻，轻声道：“好好睡，明天醒来你就是我的娘子了。”

第二天，不知是施了什么法术，三清山的桃花一夜之间全开了。后来就这件事你每每问起叶问舟，他都笑而不语，你越发肯定这事与他脱不了干系。

“花啊朵啊见你我情痴，才早些开花成就好事。”  
你半信半疑，也不再追问。就当真的花仙有灵，你用红线在桃花树上系了一个愿望牌。

怜缱绻，惜年光。地老与天荒。愿共伊，生生世世，比翼成双。


End file.
